<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quanto preciso a tua cara by vogue91port (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391463">Quanto preciso a tua cara</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port'>vogue91port (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bloody Monday - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Doubt, Introspection, M/M, Masturbation, Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português europeu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:53:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Agora, no entanto, quando tentava de concentrar-se na sua cara, a essa sobrepunha-se outra. <br/>J tinha estragado também lo último que ficava-lhe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kujou Otoya/Takagi Fujimaru</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quanto preciso a tua cara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Quanto preciso a tua cara</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Fujimaru estava a tentar.</p><p>Sentia os dedos enrolar-se ao redor do seu sexo, sentia o desejo que tinha de atingir a um amaldiçoado orgasmo, mas por muito que tentava, não conseguia.</p><p>Precisava-o. Precisava de pensar em Otoya naquele momento, de imaginar a sua cara e a sua boca.</p><p>Não estava raro que fizesse-o nos períodos quando nenhum deles tinha tempo para o outro, e não estava raro que sentisse-se bem depois, que sentisse-se satisfeito só a pensar ao maior.</p><p>Agora, no entanto, quando tentava de concentrar-se na sua cara, a essa sobrepunha-se outra.</p><p>J tinha estragado também lo último que ficava-lhe.</p><p>Tocava-se, Fujimaru, fechava os olhos e esforçava-se de trazer à mente cada vez quando tinha estado com Otoya, quando tinha-o tomado, quando tinha descarregado todas frustrações no seu corpo, mas lo único que chegava era o sorriso maligno de J.</p><p>Sabia a morte, esse sorriso, sabia a todo o que tinha-lhe feito e o que tinha-lhe arrancado das mãos, e não havia maneira como Fujimaru pudesse atingir ao orgasmo com esse sorriso na mente.</p><p>Renunciou, a fechar o punho e a bate-lo contra a parede, a ranger os dentes pela frustração.</p><p>Sentia a necessidade de pensar em Otoya queimar nas suas veias, enquanto a sua realidade estava quebrada pelas palavras de J, enquanto todo o que sempre tinha acreditado lentamente desfazia-se.</p><p>Irmãos.</p><p>Otoya e J não podiam mesmo ser irmãos, porque senão...</p><p>Não queria pensa-lo, Fujimaru, mas ao mesmo tempo não podia impedi-lo.</p><p>Naquele momento só teria gostado abraçar ao maior e ouvi-lo dizer que não havia nada real, que J estava louco, que tinha-o feito só para confundi-lo, e ele teria-lhe acreditado imediatamente.</p><p>Mas não queria atender as suas chamadas, não queria ouvir a sua voz e não queria pedir-lhe a verdade, porque se tivesse estado diferente de como ele imaginava-a não teria-o suportado.</p><p>Só queria um momento de pura êxtase com o pensamento dele junto ao rapaz que amava, aterrorizado da ideia que pudesse ser o último.</p><p>Mas Otoya não estava lá.</p><p>Só havia o eco daquele amaldiçoado sorriso, e da voz de J que arrancava-lhe o último pedaço de esperança que ficava-lhe.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>